1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of orthopedic supports, and more particularly, to orthopedic supports having a laminate construction and various strapping configurations for increased comfort and support.
2. Description of Related Art
Various materials have been developed for use with orthopedic supports. For example, textiles, open cell and closed cell foams, neoprene, etc. have been used independently or in combination as a laminate where two or more layers of material are positioned adjacent to one another. The type of materials, material properties, and thicknesses may be varied to achieve, among other properties, a desired amount of support, elasticity, cushioning, breathability, and bulkiness.
One example of a laminate material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,477 to Peters. The '477 patent discloses a knee sleeve having a laminate material of an open-cell foam core sandwiched between an outer layer of elasticized fabric having a looped structure, and an inner layer of elasticized cotton fabric. In particular, the outer layer includes a blend of inelastic (e.g., polyamides) and elastomeric (e.g., polyurethane) fibers, while the inner layer includes a blend of cotton and elastomeric fibers.
Furthermore, various strapping configurations may be defined in the laminate material or otherwise attached thereto, and the base laminate material may be engageable with one or more fasteners on the ends of the straps. For instance, the '477 patent discloses that the knee sleeve includes integral encircling straps that have hook fasteners that mate with looped fasteners on the outer surface of the outer layer. The encircling straps are preferably of sufficient length to encircle the entire calf or thigh but typically 1½ times so that respective straps may double back on themselves.
Despite these improvements in materials and strapping configurations for orthopedic supports, additional innovations are needed. In particular, materials providing increased comfort and breathability without sacrificing mobility or bulkiness of the support are needed. In particular, although techniques have been developed to secure orthopedic supports to a wearer's limb, there is a need for fasteners and a strapping system that more effectively secure the support to the wearer's limb and are more economical and efficient to manufacture. Furthermore, techniques are needed to more easily position, secure, and readjust an orthopedic support on a wearer's limb.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that includes a laminate material promoting comfort without sacrificing mobility. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that includes various strapping systems that may be easily manufactured and used for various orthopedic applications.